beginningsoftheclansfandomcom-20200215-history
RiverClan/Roleplay
Archives: Archive I "Very well." Heronstar muttered. He had his suspicions but he'd keep them to himself. "You'll be apprenticed tomorrow at sun high. What's your brother's name?" He asked.--Neritekit had finally opened her eyes. "Mama your fluffy!" She gasped. The Persian molly laughed. "Yes darling." She said. Jayheart was basking in the sunlight watching Crowkit stalk Reedstream. Eventually the large tom leaped onto high rock and called forth a clan meeting giving Whitepaw Eelfur and Antpaw Stonefrost. 18:51, July 3, 2015 (UTC) A few days later, Gullberry sat back, balancing on her hind legs as she rested her forelegs against the outlook. She was sitting in her tiny medicine den, sticking her paws and face out of the hole in the side of the ancient willow. The camp stirred rather lazily below her, and the very young medicine cat decided to jump out and join them below. She climbed down, scooting like a squirrel, and jumped the final few tail-lengths, landing perfectly in front of Swiftpaw. The apprentice took a startled step back, but relaxed once he recognized the medicine cat. "Want to go hunt with me?" Gullberry asked, to which Swiftpaw gave a sheepish shrug. "I can hardly fish...I mean, wouldn't it be easier to take a warrior?" "Nonsense!" Gullberry interjected, lashing her tail. "It's not every day I can hunt with someone who knows how to catch birds and mice well and hear stories about life in ThunderClan from anyone but their medicine cat," she scoffed, nudging Swiftpaw's shoulder with her muzzle. "Let's go." Swiftpaw only had time to nod in agreement when Gullberry practically dragged him out of camp. The two crossed the small stretch of river between the mainland and the island, and headed away from the river, up near the larger meadows. Up ahead, the whinnies of horses could be heard coming from the stables, and Gullberry took pride in being able to show the tom all the cool plants she used in her stores along the way. 03:23, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Heronstar left the two new apprentices to whatever and met up with Jayheart. "Hello," he purred softly. 13:22, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Swiftpaw and Gullberry returned to camp a little while later, each carrying prey not typically eaten by the RiverClanners. Gullberry had a large, old black crow in her jaws, and small tufts of downy feathers were stuffed into her claws from when she had nabbed it out of the air. Swiftpaw had two mice tucked under his chin and a sparrow between his teeth, energized by the thrill of their hunt. Gullberry had told him RiverClan only ate this kind of prey if the fish were missing, but they struggled to catch it. The medicine cat had told him about how much she loved hunting, and how seldom she got to go, and he felt a bit of sympathy for her. Being confined to the camp so frequently must be awful, in his opinion. The duo dropped off their catches at the fresh-kill pile, and the sight of their medicine ca carrying back prey, let alone a bird, must have been a little shocking to the RiverClanners, but Gullberry paid it no mind and continued on her way to the base of the Star Tree. Swiftpaw joined her, and the two laid down to rest, cleaning the feathers and fur out from their claws. 16:00, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Heronstar watched Gullberry and Swiftpaw enter camp. He figured he'd take Swiftpaw out now. Maybe just to bond. Maybe he'd like to see the cave I found just a little ways from here. The only other cat that knew about that cave is Gullberry. "Swiftpaw," Heronstar called looking up into the tree. 17:11, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Snailpaw and Elmpaw burst of the apprentice's den, batting at each other's faces and ears. The two fluffy ginger apprentices were two of the happiest cats in the Clan - as well as the closest in appearence. They were practically twins, they looked so alike, even in their markings. Snailpaw enjoyed goofing around, while Elmpaw enjoyed looking at bugs and different plants, and other natural things. Even then, with the two different interets, they did everything together. 20:20, 07/15/2015 Snailfrost sat in a clearing with Fireface. The two were thinking of having kits, but weren't quite sure that they were ready. Snailfrost frowned. "I'll talk to Vendaceflight and see what she thinks." The tortoiseshell replied. Fireface nodded. He then licked her cheek and stood. "We should head back I hear he's been quite...nice lately." Snailfrost chuckled. "Yes that's different." The two made their way back to camp. Fireface leaving to see if Elmpaw would like to train and Snailfrost to find her sister. After a while of searching Snailfrost found her beloved sibling. "Vendaceflight!" She greeted. 02:06, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Whitepaw stretched her back legs quickly before walking steadily across the apprentice den and to the enterance, searching the nearby faces for her brother. Once she say him nibbling at a small fish, she ran up to him. He quickly turned his head to her, narrowing his eyes suspiciously, but Whitepaw soon showed him she was not going to bowl him over so he relaxed a bit. "Did you train early this morning?" Whitepaw asked, sitting across from the small tomcat as he turned back to his prey. "Yeah, Reedstream is quite a tough mentor, she doesn't really like excuses," he mewed softly, half distracted by his hunger. Whitepaw shrugged, "Yeah you got the grouch, but hey, at least we're apprentices! We wouldn't be apprentices back in ThunderClan!" she mewed enthusiastically. Antpaw grunted, "Because we lied," he whispered, looking more ashamed of himself than anything else. Whitepaw sighed, getting up and walking away quickly as soon as he began to pout. She didn't tolerate talking to him when he brought that up, he was such a downer. She spotted her mentor, Warblerface, talking with another warrior Whitepaw didn't reconise. She, deciding she didn't care, dashed up to her mentor, jumping excidedly, "We should go out!" she mewed, standing herself between the tomcat and Warblerface. The tomcat looked confused and slightly offended, but Warblerface smiled, "Patience Whitepaw, we can go out with the evening patrol," she mewed in her usual lax, delicate tone. Whitepaw rolled her eyes, frowning, "Aw, but I really want to go out!" she retorted. Warblerface flicked an ear in response, "Go meet some new friends in the clan then, I bet many of the apprentices would be pleased to talk to you," she mewed softly, gesturing her tail towards a few other by the den. Whitepaw frowned again, but said no more, begrudgingly stalking away. Warblerface smiled after her, then turned back to the tomcat, who was Blacktuft, "As I was explaining, RiverClan is doing well so I don't understand why you are worried about what the other clans are doing," she mewed, re-situating herself into a comfortable sitting position. Blacktuft lashed his tail, "What if it gets worse!" he fretted. Warblerface blinked sympathetically, "It'll be fine, the season looks great and we are undisturbed as usual, a few apprentices joining the clan doesn't make the clan automatically in any danger," she mewed back, licking the tough spot between her shoulder blades with quite ease, being she was quite a slender cat with a fine build and glossy fur. Blacktuft sighed in resignation, "I'm not discussing this anymore, I can't win with you," he mewed, starting to groom himself as well. Warblerface, half-way through her washing, felt a rough tongue lap against her ear that was previously cleaned. Turning, she purred as she heard Minktail's familiar purr, which automatically made her relax a bit. "Hey darling," Warblerface greeted, motioning her tail to an empty spot next to her and Blacktuft. Blacktuft lifted his head up as Minktail moved to the spot, letting out a mew of greeting, "Hey Minktail," he greeted, turning back to his washing as she returned his greeting. Minktail soon turned to Warblerface, "When are you taking out Whitepaw by any chance? I can take out Smokepaw too!" she offered, looking excited. Warblerface liked the idea; it would be the first time they would take their apprentices out together. Smokepaw, to Warblerface's understanding, was apprenticed after even her young apprentice due to injuries she had received, and Smokepaw never shared where they came from either, but nobody pressed it. So the she-cat was trained at seven and a half moons, a few sunrises after her own apprentice. "Sounds spectacular, we are going out for the evening patrols so if you and her are free..." she mewed, as Minktail squealed in glee and pushed her muzzle against Warblerface's, "Great!" she mewed. 08:23 Thu Jul 16 A sturdy molly stood at the water’s edge. Her attention was focused solely on the murky river. She was watching for the movement of fish. Her stub of a tail flicked impatiently as she watched. Suddenly something shifted underneath the water’s surface and she lunged. But instead of the wet, scaly feel of a fish against her. She felt wet fur. Her catch was her young sister. The tortoiseshell pelted molly before her gave her a mischievous look. “Hey Salmonclaw. How’s the fishing going?” The cat known as Salmonclaw gave a disgruntled snort and walked away from the water’s edge. She gave a quick shake of her pelt before replying. “Well before you interrupted so rudely. It was going well.” She gestured over to a couple of plump trout. “How about you Troutstream? I don’t see your pile anywhere.” The tabby calico snorted. Troutstream dragged herself from the river. “Well you see I started up stream. So my catches are up there.” She stuck her tongue out before shaking her thick pelt out. Once again spraying over Salmonclaw. The molly looking very annoyed because of it. “Well then let’s call that a day. Let’s get your pile and head back. Heronstar should be pleased to see some food on the pile.” The pair went and gathered up Troutstream’s catches and headed back into camp. After laying down there fish the sisters headed to the elder’s den. Their mother, Skipperpelt could be seen sunning herself in the light. With a light greeting the sister’s joined their mother in her light. Sharing with her what they did earlier in the day. 09:36 Thu Jul 16 Wolfkit huffed bored. Maplekit was over by the elders den asking Skipperpelt and Antpatch a bunch of questions. He then sighed and raced over just as Maplekit said. "Oh! Skipperpelt did you fight a leader?" Wolfkit rolled his eyes. Antpatch was lounging beside his debmate. 17:08, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Swiftpaw looked up from where he was resting under the tree to see his mentor. "Yes Heronstar?" the apprentice asked, feeling rather exhausted after having down a long hunt. He continued to pull tufts of mouse fur out from his claws, which was proving rather difficult with his exhaustion. Meanwhile, Vendaceflight had been sleeping besides Blacktuft, was awoken by the sharp call of her sister, Snailfrost. Sleepily, the pretty molly lifted her head and turned to where the voice had called from. "Yea Snailfrost?" she replied, lashing her tail gently as she parted her jaws for a yawn. 19:24, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Blacktuft let out a rather loud snort as he blinked open his tired eyes, staring at Vendaceflight begrudgingly. He began to shift his legs to underneath him as he tried to turn his position to his belly, and raise his head up as well, yawning loudly. "ugh Snailfrost try to call away Vendaceflight more quietly next time," he mumbled, pondering in his head whether he should go back to bed or not. 19:36 Thu Jul 16 Snailfrost blushed. "Sorry Blacktuft. I just need to talk to my sister real quick." She mumbled to her sister's friend. "Vendaceflight will you come for walk with me?" She asked. Meanwhile Heronstar nodded. "You should get some rest." 19:48, July 16, 2015 (UTC) "Fiiine," Vendaceflight groaned, rolling on top of Blacktuft in order to stand up. She paused once her paws were on the ground, and dropped her weight all on top of her friend to squish him. Once he complained loudly enough, she stood up, gave him a lick on the ear, and snickered as she walked away. The fluffy smoke trotted to catch up with her sister, and slowed her pace to match. "What's up, Snail?" 19:51, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Snailfrost smiled. "Fireface and I were talking about having kits. I want my families oponion. I'll ask mother later. 19:57, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Vendaceflight's sleepiness immediately vanished as Snailfrost said the k-word. "K-kits? You want kits?" she exclaimed, a little shocked. "Um, I mean, if you feel ready I'll totally support you. Kits? I'd be an aunt," the smoke she-cat exclaimed, looking a tiny bit more excited. "Yeah, I'd say go for it! You two would make fantastic parents." 19:59, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Snailfrost blinked. "Oh really?" The tortoiseshell exclaimed. "What do you think mother will say?" 20:13, July 16, 2015 (UTC) "She'll probably be fine with it! I mean as long as you don't require her to raise them, it'll go over totally okay," Vendaceflight teased, lashing her tail. Personally, she didn't exactly desire kits at the moment, because she had yet to meet a tom up to her standards, and couldn't imagine having to spend time with kittens. 20:15, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Snailfrost chuckled uneasily. "I think I'll care for my kits." The small tortoiseshell curled her tail around her paws. Spotting their mother she waved her over and explained her situation. 20:44, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Duskflower was choosing prey from the fresh-kill pile and couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at the revolting smell of land prey. Pushing the catches aside, she burrowed down a little ways to select a fish and picked it up. The aging she-cat took her selection off to the side, where she began to eat and observe the camp. She spotted her daughters speaking, and noticed that Snailfrost had motioned for her to join them. Shaking her head, as she didn't wish to abandon her food, she waved her tail for the tortoiseshell to join her. Snailfrost explained her situation, and Duskflower nodded eagerly. "You shouldn't need my input; it's your choice, dear," she meowed, teasing her daughter a little bit. With Snailfrost gone and speaking to their mother, Vendaceflight headed back over to Blacktuft, and immediately snuggled up next to him. "I'm back," she whispered, burrowing her face into the fluffy fur around his neck. 22:12, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Snailfrost grinned. "I already chose. I'm going to be a mother!" She said. 22:22, July 16, 2015 (UTC) "Good! Duskflower purred, nudging her daughter towards where Fireface was. "Go make the magic," she teased, sending her daughter off with her mate. Sitting back down, Duskflower finished her fish and took the carcass to the edge of their island, so she could dispose of it. 22:24, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Blacktuft nearly choked from her rolling on him while leaving, so as she came back, he put on the deepest scowl he could muster despite the she-cat's very adorable disposition. How could Blacktuft be angry at her? Being a 'forgive and forget', he couldn't find it within himself to hold grudges. 23:00 Thu Jul 16 Snailfrost purred and trotted up to Fireface. The tom was laying down thinking. "Walk with me?" 23:56, July 16, 2015 (UTC) "Blacktuft, I'm bored. I was asleep but now I'm awake and I don't feel sleepy anymore; let's go for an adventure," Vendaceflight purred, rolling off of Blacktuft as he scowled at her. She landed on her back, and reached forward with a soft paw to bat at his nose while waiting for an answer from the fluffy tom. 21:32, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Blacktuft grumbled, swatting at her paw as to keep it away, "You and your 'adventures'. Where would we go, all wise and knowing one," he mewed, staring at her with half-flattened ears and partly narrowed eyes, although these were looking more playful if anything. 21:51 Fri Jul 17 Vendaceflight paused, thinking for a moment, all while making sure to keep her paw firmly on Blacktuft's nose. "Out," she rpelied, with a confident grin. "We'll go out." Jumping to her feet, the warrior motioned for him to follow her and trotted out of camp, zooming past her sister and her mate. 22:43, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Blacktuft huffed in response, letting out a long moan before lugging himself out of the nest and to the camp entrance, where he tumbled after her, his ;arge body mass making him significantly slower. 02:54 Sat Jul 18 Vendaceflight continued prancing until they were a little ways down the river, and able to see ThunderClan's border across the body of water. Turning around, she noticed that Blacktuft was still pretty far behind her, so she stopped altogether, allowing her friend to catch up. "Let's go inland," she said excitedly, motioning for him to follow her once again with a wave of her tail. 02:59, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Blacktuft shifted his paws with a huff as he arrived by her, only to see she was already going. Shrugging with mixed feelings of going far, he followed right after her, deciding not to say anything or voice his opinion at all; he wasn't one to complain or give up on a challenge. 04:31 Sat Jul 18 Category:Roleplay Page